tonta intuición!
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: después de su ruptura con Len, Gumi se entera de algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, o tal vez sí.. Porque la intuición a veces juega en contra, incluso, de uno mismo. [Gumi x Len, Rin x Len]


[fic editado]  
*nota* Bueno, considerando que ya hace casi un año desde que subí este fic, y que lo releí y dije.. ¡por amor al chocolate! ¡que mal me quedó esto! decidí editar.  
Así que si a algúna de las tres personas que pusieron la historia en alertas (¡gracias, mis valientes!) le suena conocido esto.. no,, no es un deja bo, es que por fin me di cuenta de lo horrible que estaba esto.

No hay mucho más para decir así que esperemos que la versión 2.0 tenga más suerte :D

*******

Tonta intuición! 

Era tarde, de madrugada, y una muy deprimida y pensativa Gumi se encontraba en su abittación, sentada en la cama mirando al techo e intentando conciliar el sueño.

los últimos 3 días no habían sido nada fáciles para la chica, ya que Len —su primer novio— había terminado con ella sin una razón aparente, y ella no terminaba de comprender o asimilar la situación.

Es que Gumi era una persona alegre, con mucho sentido del humor, además de ser una cursi que soñaba con el día en el que encontraría a un chico que la quisiera tanto como ella a él, había que admitirlo, era una romántica sin causa, una verdadera enamorada del amor.

Por eso le costaba tanto aceptarlo, y desde que Len apareció en su casa diciendo que lo sentía pero tenía que terminar con ella, Gumi no tenía ganas de nada. Había pasado esos últimos tres días durmiendo y peleando consigo misma sin llegar a una conclusión. 

Dio una vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando por la ventana distante, sentía como si hubiera tres gumis dentro de ella, luchando por algo que ya no tenía caso.

Una parte de ella no quería aceptar la realidad, creía que todo estaba bien y en cualquier momento Len la llamaría para verla. otra lo asimilaba, pero conservaba las esperanzas de que todo se ssolucionaría. y la tercera lo aceptaba, no esperaba nada, pero no podía dejar ir los recuerdos, los momentos buenos, y seguía repitiéndolos una y otra vez.

en resumen, la pobre gumi no sabía a cual de sus conciencias escuchar. 

Después de un rato debatiéndose sobre Qué hacer para distraerse, decidió que dormir sería la mejor solución; aunque fuera la más inútil.

Logró conciliar el sueño, aunque al cabo de un rato se despertó, otra vez, abrumada por la latente conversación de tan solo días atrás. 

**"-me di cuenta de que solo te quiero como una amiga"**

esas palabras todavía dolían, llegaban a su mente casi sin querer y le hacían sentir una mezcla de desilusión, enfado y duda.

A veces pensaba que tal vez Len tenía miedo, y había decidido enfrentarlo de la forma más fácil y cobarde. a veces pensaba que solo había sido un tonto que la ilucionó, y a veces solo escuchaba el eco de esas palabras repetirse.

las había dicho de una forma tan tranquila, dulce y arrepentida, que por alguna razón ayudaban a Gumi a calmarse y a poner los pies en la tierra.

"Pero, podemos seguir siendo amigos-", esa fue la frase que siguió en aquel monólogo en el que Gumi solo observaba paralizada.

Y era justamente esa, la frase que la hacía pasar de la aceptación a la bronca en cuestión de segundos. por alguna razón que desconocía, no confiaba en esas palabras, no confiaba en que Len de verdad las sintiera. 

Intentando bloquear esos recuerdos dolorosos se fue quedando dormida de nuevo, hasta que un sonido molesto la hizo saltar de la cama. 

**"¡pero, a que clase de ser molesto he insencible, se le ocurría llamar a las 3 de la mañana? era la pregunta en la mente de la chica. **Gritó exasperada mientras el celular seguía sonando. despertándola y poniéndola de peor humor del que ya tenía. la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie.

desganada miró el identificador de llamadas. 'len 

**"genial, justto lo que necesitaba, que me escuchara llorar".** Pensó irritada gumi, pensó, frustrada

aunque de todas formas contestó, tenía que admitir, que quería escuchar su voz. 

Gumi P.O.V 

Contesté el teléfono sin ganas, sabía que en cuanto escuchara la voz de len me quebraría y las lágrimas empezarían a caer otra vez, y así fue. 

"-hola," dije con la voz más neutral que pude fingir. 

"gumi, como estás?-" preguntó len como si nada hubiera pasado, definitivamente este tipo era o se hacía! 

"bien,-" mentí con la misma voz inexpreciba aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. "estaba dormida-" mentí de nuevo para convencerlo 

"ha, siento haberte despertado-" se disculpó

"es que necesitaba hablarte, tengo algo que decir.." 

"genial, como si no tuviera suficiente con las pocas explicaciones que me dio.." pensé.

"si claro, habla- dije también sin muchos ánimos 

"-solo quería que supieras que nunca fue mi intención mentirte ni usarte, pero no podía seguir creándote falsas ilusiones.- intentaba decir que mis teorías sobre él eran ciertas? pero no, no podía ser. era mejor persona que eso, lo sabía, lo sentía. 

"no entiendo, a que te refieres con mentirme o usarme?" lo interrumpí claramente confundida. 

La verdad, es que me gusta alguien más." Admitió ignorando completamente mi pregunta. 

"¿oye, no escuchaste lo que,.. espera, ¿Qué?." Dije procesando lo que acababa de decir él. 

"como, que te gusta alguien más" dije en un suzurro atónito mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una perfecta letra o enmarcada por algunas lágrimas fugaces. 

"si, lo siento mucho gumi pero esa es la verdad, siempre me ha gustado ella, aunque sea imposible." 

"entonces, estuviste conmigo, aceptaste ser mi novio porque..?" cuestioné entre furiosa y confundida 

"porque me agradabas, de una forma diferente, como ninguna otra chica, y pensé.. 

"que podrías olvidarla solo con alguien que te agradara." Lo interrumpí ya que sabía cual era su explicación, y por más doloroso que fuera decirla, se sentiría peor escucharla de len. 

"si, eso fue lo que pensé." Dijo bastante desanimado, supongo que después de todo si me había tomado algo de cariño y le dolía lastimarme. 

"bien, en ese caso, no importa, supongo que te entiendo.. supongo." Dije pensativa.

"pero, al menos puedes decirme quien es?" por alguna razón quería saberlo.

"¿es miku?." Hice el intento de adivinar. 

No, es rin.., me gusta rin." se atrevió a confesar. 

En ese momento todo mi mundo dejó de tener sentido y lo tuvo a la vez. No era lójico, y a la vez si lo era. 

"-¡lo sabía!-" grité automáticamente sin pensar 

"-¿Qué? Como que lo sabías?-" preguntó len confundido. 

"hum,mas bien, lo.. sospeché, por un momento, pero, pensé, no quise pensar, creí que.- balbucee con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que seguían amenazando con salir. 

"-creí que por una vez en la vida mi maldita intuición podía estar equivocada-" admití en un susurro sin esforzarme por esconder mi decepsión y mi tristesa 

"-gumi, lo siento mucho-" dijo 

"-no tienes por que disculparte, solo, olvidemos todo esto-" dije sin fuerzas y queriendo terminar con la conversación 

"-¿pero como lo supiste?" preguntó sin entender que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando, 

"-no lo sé, solo lo intuí una vez, ni si quiera fui consciente de lo que pensé hasta que me dije a mi misma que era una idea ridícula. ustedes dos siempre han sido tan cercanos, pero no quise preocuparme, pensé que era solo una gran amistad." 

" y lo es. Rin nunca me vería como más que su mejor amigo." por favor, no te enojes con ella.- pidió de repente

-¿enojarme con Rin?, Len, todavía te quiero pero no vales una pelea con mi mejor amiga.  
Además, fui yo la que se ilucionó y no hizo caso ni a sí misma, así que no tendría nada por lo que culpar a Rin.

-y nosotros estamos bien?- preguntó inseguro.

-supongo que sí, aunque quiero terminar con esta incomoda conversación tan pronto como sea posible-

dije bastante irritada 

"adiós, gumi-chan" dijo en tono de disculpa. 

"adiós len-kun" dije y terminé la llamada antes de empezar a llorar . 

POV normal: 

En ese momento gumi sintió la tristesa de los últimos días desvanecerse al tiempo que rodaban sus lágrimas, no tenía caso estar así, esta sería la última vez que se vería a sí misma en ese estado, esta sería la última preocupación que les daría a quienes la rodeaban, era hora de levantarse y seguir adelante.

Solo se quedaba con una lección de toda esta historia. su tonta intuición siempre tenía la razón. 

Fin. 

*nota*

Whoa, después de editar esto entendí dos cosas, sigo pensando lo mismo de la intuición de las personas, y no hay forma de arreglar este desastre!

Bueno, hice lo que pude, pero hay que decir la verdad, era demasiado malo el pobre fic.  
En caso de que alguien lo haya releído, gracias de nuevo :) y perdón por hacerte leer tales atropellos a la ortografía la últihace casi un año!

bueno, de nuevo no tengo más que decir, así que gracias por soportar a esta intento de escritora de fics.


End file.
